The present invention relates to a heddle frame assembly, and particularly to an assembly having improved heddle support rods.
With conventional heddle frame assemblies, and in particular heddle frame assemblies for heddles with J-shaped rodslots, the heddle support rods are attached to the frame slats at various locations along the length of the heddle support rods. For example, in one well-known type of frame assembly, the heddle support rods are attached directly to an extruded frame slat at a number of locations along the length of the support rod. Typically, the support rod is riveted to the frame slat. In another well-known type of heddle frame assembly, the support rods are supported on the slats with a rod support brace carried by or mounted on the slat. These rod support braces are spaced along the slats according to the weaving loads and located internal to the slats and external to the rods. Again, the heddle support rods are typically riveted or screwed to the rod support braces.
With the conventional designs, it is necessary to countersink the rivet or screw holes punched along the length of the heddle support rods so that the head of the rivets or other conventional attaching devices are flush with the front face of the support rods. The heads must be flush with the front face so that the heddle rod slots will have an unimpeded passage along the heddle support rods.
The process of countersinking the rivet holes in the heddle support rods is difficult and time consuming. The spring temper hardness of the heddle support rods makes it extremely difficult to cut the countersinks uniformly because the support rods continuously dull the edges of the cutting tool relatively quickly.
The industry is continuously seeking ways to improve on heddle frame assemblies, particularly by improving on the dependability and security of the frame components. The present invention provides an improved heddle support rod that eliminates the problems noted above with respect to conventional heddle support rods while providing reduced weight and a more secure and dependable rivet system.